


New Purpose

by MiniNephthys



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, like York once said, there are no big crimes or small crimes.  All crimes have a ‘criminal’ and a ‘victim’, and a victim will never welcome a crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly how long can I go without using pronouns? Let's find out.

‘Goddess of the Forest’ is a title that varies in how literal it can be. Thomas isn’t bound to only stay in the forest, or anything. Thomas does spend a good amount of time there, but coming from Greenvale, it’s natural to be comfortable around nature, and it isn’t like there’s any way to really interact with most of the living.

That said, if Thomas wants to put in the effort, there’s a bit of influence that living people are still receptive to. Not as much as Isaach and Isaiah, who can see all of the goddesses as clearly as if they were still alive, but normal people feel some of what the goddesses are trying to say to them. Of course, without any context, they usually assume that those are their own thoughts.

The first time, it was mostly unintentional. A young couple, a boy and a girl, were arguing loudly by the side of the road, and Thomas’s attention naturally was drawn. It seemed they were arguing over a flat tire and whose fault it was that they had no spare tires in the car. When the young man reached to strike his girlfriend, Thomas tried to stop him, but being insubstantial, could do nothing but watch as the girl recoiled, holding her hand to the sudden bruise on her face.

“I… I’m sorry…” she said, stammering and not meeting his gaze. “I won’t forget next time…”

“Don’t let him push you around,” Thomas said, hoping against hope that the girl would hear. “He’s not going to change no matter how much you try to please him. Just leave him now!”

The girl’s expression shifted then, her fists clenching. “...No. There won’t be a next time,” she whispered.

“What’d you say?”

“I said there won’t be a next time. I’m leaving you now!” The girl turned on her heel and started storming away. “You’re never going to change. This is the last straw, Mark!”

The boy named Mark stared, stunned. “You don’t have a car!”

“Neither do you, it’s broken anyway! I’ll call my parents!” She whirled to glare at him. “Don’t follow me or I’ll call the cops too. Never talk to me again!”

As the girl continued stomping away and Mark called out to her uselessly, Thomas murmured, “Did I do that?”

Further incidents proved that yes, Thomas could influence people (usually but not always young women) into standing up against their abusers, and it became sort of Thomas’s mission in life. Afterlife. Whichever it is.

Most abusers never become serial killers in pursuit of immortality. But, like York once said, there are no big crimes or small crimes. All crimes have a ‘criminal’ and a ‘victim’, and a victim will never welcome a crime.

Thomas has always felt useless. When there’s been some kind of effect, it’s been a bad one: it’s amazing that the other girls aren’t resentful of their deaths. If there’s something good Thomas can do, besides cooking, then it’s more than repentance that drives Thomas to pursue it. It’s hope that the futures of others can be better than Thomas’s descent.


End file.
